rupaulspaperracefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Lista de Episódios da Season 1
Episódio 1 Nº Geral Nº Season Título Data da Runway 1 1 The History of (Drag) Art 8 de junho de 2014 Jurados: Ruzy Q, Raymundo Rocha, Igor Icael Mini-Desafio: Criar um quadro inspirado em sua drag Vencedora do Mini-Desafio: Yamashita Sparkling Vantagem: Escolher os artistas do desafio para as queens Desafio Principal: Criar um look inspirado em grandes artistas Competidora Artista Bárbara Boom Cézanne Belle Z. Boo Rafael Sanzio Bettie Queen Edvard Munch Carmen Priscilla Frida Kahlo Freela Michelangelo Glitterizer Tarsila do Amaral Jorgety RayoLaser Van Gogh Made IN Line Caravaggio Mannie Qin Botticelli Megara Mercure Claude Monet Pamella Bamboo Andy Warhol Sophie Rancic Leonardo da Vinci Spectra Portinari Yamashita Sparkling Salvador Dali Vencedora do Desafio: '''Bárbara Boom Bottom Two: Made IN Line e Sophie Rancic Música do Lipsync: "ARTPOP" por Lady Gaga '''Eliminada: '''E'millie Annufilera (desistência) Episódio 2 Nº Geral Nº Season Título Data da Runway 2 2 Once Upon a Queen 15 de junho de 2014 Jurados: Ruzy Q, Ally Lavire, Igor Icael Guest Judge: Bru Lavoisier (Dory Scooby-Doo) Mini-Desafio: Criar um poderoso objeto mágico Vencedoras do Mini-Desafio: Jorgety RayoLaser e Glitterizer Vantagem: Ser a capitã e escolher as queens de seu time Desafio Principal: Em grupos, recriar um conto de fadas (com looks) segundo a visão de seus vilões Team Glitterizer (Rainha Má) Team Jorgety (Úrsula) Bárbara Boom Belle Z. Boo Carmen Priscilla Bettie Queen Made IN Line Pamella Bamboo Mannie Qin Spectra Megara Mercure Yamashita Sparkling Sophie Rancic Tema da Runway: Feiticeiras Time Vencedor: Team Glitterizer '''Vencedora do Desafio: '''Glitterizer Bottom Two: Carmen Priscilla e Spectra Música do Lipsync: "What You Waiting For" por Gwen Stefani '''Eliminadas: '''Freela (desistência), Carmen Priscilla e Spectra (desqualificadas) Episódio 3 Nº Geral Nº Season Título Data da Runway 3 3 The Queen Who Got Stuck on Soccer 22 de junho de 2014 Jurados: Ruzy Q, Ally Lavire Guest Judge: Gabriel Juliano (Gaby McKenna) Mini-Desafio: Criar um time drag e desenhar seu brasão Vencedora do Mini-Desafio: Bárbara Boom Vantagem: Distribuir as seleções entre as competidoras Desafio Principal: Criar um novo uniforme feminino para as devidas seleções Competidora Seleção Bárbara Boom Brasil Belle Z. Boo Suíça Bettie Queen Rússia Glitterizer Estados Unidos Jorgety RayoLaser Camarões Made IN Line França Mannie Qin Alemanha Megara Mercure Austrália Pamella Bamboo Irã Sophie Rancic México Yamashita Sparkling Japão Tema da Runway: Nacionalismo (com os países designados) '''Vencedora do Desafio: '''Pamella Bamboo Bottom Two: Lipsync cancelado Música do Lipsync: "Hips Don't Lie" por Shakira '''Eliminadas: '''Sophie Rancic (desistência) e Yamashita Sparkling (desistência) Episódio 4 Nº Geral Nº Season Título Data da Runway 4 4 Snatch Game 29 de junho de 2014 Jurados: Ruzy Q, Raymundo Rocha Guest Judges: Bru Lavoisier (Dory Scooby-Doo), Caio Rodrigues Desafio Principal: Completar as frases no Snatch Game personificando uma celebridade de livre escolha (com looks) Competidora Celebridade Bárbara Boom Susana Vieira Belle Z. Boo Xuxa Verde Bettie Queen Rasputia Glitterizer Björk Jorgety RayoLaser Fernandona Made IN Line Regina Cazé Mannie Qin Inês Brasil Megara Mercure Socorro Feirante Pamella Bamboo Regan MacNeil Tema da Runway: Best Drag '''Vencedora do Desafio: '''Bárbara Boom Bottom Two: Glitterizer e Megara Mercure Música do Lipsync: "Total Eclipse of The Heart" por Bonnie Tyler '''Eliminada: '''Megara Mercure Episódio 5 Nº Geral Nº Season Título Data da Runway 5 5 Frenemies 13 de julho de 2014 Jurados: Ruzy Q, Ally Lavire, Igor Icael, Raymundo Rocha Guest Judge: Brita Luzon, Otávio Luna Mini-Desafio: Desenhar o rosto da Queen metade in Drag e metade out of Drag Vencedora do Mini-Desafio: Bettie Queen Vantagem: Julgamento antecipado pela Ruzy Q Desafio Principal: Em dupla criar uma paródia com clima de rivalidade e escolher o tema e desenhar looks opostos. Duplas Tema dos Looks Nomes das Paródias Bárbara Boom e Bettie Queen Zeus vs. Hades Vadia Eu Vou Te Lacrar Jorgety RayoLaser e Made IN Line Yin-Yang Não 'Guenta Sai Mannie Qin e Pamella Bamboo Bem vs. Mal Beautiful Destruidora Mesmo Tema da Runway: Look Pageant com uma cor do arco-íris designada por sorteio Competidora Cor Bárbara Boom Vermelho Bettie Queen Azul Jorgety RayoLaser Amarelo Made IN Line Violeta Mannie Qin Verde Pamella Bamboo Laranja '''Vencedoras do Desafio: '''Mannie Qin e Pamella Bamboo Bottom Two: Lipsync cancelado Música do Lipsync: "Me Against The Music" por Britney Spears '''Eliminadas: '''Belle Z. Boo (desistência) e Glitterizer (desistência) Episódio 6 Nº Geral Nº Season Título Data da Runway 6 6 Drag Star Wars 20 de julho de 2014 Queen Retornante: Megara Mercure Jurados: Ruzy Q, Ally Lavire, Raymundo Rocha Guest Judges: Brita Luzon, João Marcelo Cunha Mini-Desafio: Criar seu próprio planeta drag Vencedora do Mini-Desafio: Made IN Line Vantagem: Distribuir os personagens entre as competidoras, decidir a ordem de escolha do tema da Runway. Desafio Principal: Mesclar dois personagens de Star Wars em um só look Tema da Runway: Fazer um look original inspirado em um planeta do Sistema Solar Competidora Personagens Planeta Bárbara Boom Darth Maul e Jar Jar Brinks Netuno Bettie Queen Mestre Yoda e Prince Xizor Júpiter Jorgety RayoLaser Darth Vader e Jabba the Hutt Urano Made IN Line R2-D2 e CP3O Mercúrio Mannie Qin Mara Jade Skywalker e Luminara Unduli Marte Megara Mercure Padmé Amidala e Chewbacca Vênus Pamella Bamboo Princesa Leia e Boba Fett Saturno '''Vencedora do Desafio: '''Bárbara Boom Bottom Two: Bettie Queen e Jorgety RayoLaser Música do Lipsync: "Opulence" por Brooke Candy '''Eliminada: '''Jorgety RayoLaser Episódio 7 Nº Geral Nº Season Título Data da Runway 7 7 Sex Yeah 27 de julho de 2014 Jurados: Ruzy Q, Igor Icael Guest Judges: Brita Luzon, Eric Bram Mini-Desafio: Criar a capa da primeira edição da revista PlayLadyBoy Vencedora do Mini-Desafio: Megara Mercure Vantagem: Escolher os jurados para cada competidora Desafio Principal: Apresentar seu próprio Talk-Show de Sexo com um dos jurados fixos ou convidados, com um look para a ocasião Competidora Entrevistado Nome do Talk-Show Bárbara Boom Ally Lavire KaiKaiMasutra Bettie Queen Igor Icael Era Pra Ser Pornô Made IN Line Gabriel Juliano A Cegonha Mannie Qin Brita Luzon Megara Mercure Raymundo Rocha Penetração Difícil Pamella Bamboo D'moon Androgeno Xuca Express Tema da Runway: Androginia / Genderfuck '''Vencedora do Desafio: '''Bettie Queen Bottom Two: Lipsync cancelado Música do Lipsync: "S&M" por Rihanna '''Eliminada: '''Mannie Qin (desistência) Episódio 8 Nº Geral Nº Season Título Data da Runway 8 8 Paper Race is Burning 10 de agosto de 2014 Jurados: Ruzy Q, Ally Lavire, Raymundo Rocha Guest Judges: Brita Luzon Mini-Desafio: Reading is Fundamental Vencedora do Mini-Desafio: Bárbara Boom Vantagem: Dividir as casas e os homofóbicos para cada queen Desafio Principal: Montar homofóbicos como drag daughters em duas categorias, uma para Vogue, e uma representando diferentes estilos drag Competidoras Homofóbico Nome Drag Estilo Drag Bárbara Boom Renato Aragão Dai Dai Boom Show-girl Made IN Line Marco Feliciano Felicia IN Line Freak Pamella Bamboo Olavo de Carvalho Amandita Selvagem Campy '''Vencedora do Desafio: '''Pamella Bamboo Bottom Two: Lipsync cancelado Música do Lipsync: "I'm Coming Out" por Diana Ross '''Eliminadas: '''Bettie Queen (desistência) e Megara Mercure (desistência) Episódio 9 Nº Geral Nº Season Título Data da Runway 9 9 The Broadway Ball 24 de agosto de 2014 Jurados: Ruzy Q, Ally Lavire, Igor Icael Mini-Desafio: Criar Fantoches e imitar suas concorrentes Competidora Fantoche Bárbara Boom Pamella Bamboo Made IN Line Bárbara Boom Pamella Bamboo Made IN Line Vencedora do Mini-Desafio: Bárbara Boom Vantagem: Dividir os musicais entre as competidoras Desafio Principal: Criar três looks para o Broadway Ball nos temas: DreamGirl, Musical Extravaganza e Broadway Diva, além de look de abertura para a música "New York, New York" Música do Lipsync: "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" por Cyndi Lauper Episódio 10 Nº Geral Nº Season Título Data 10 10 Reunited! 31 de agosto de 2014 As queens usaram preto na premiação e livre no Red Carpet e o Top 3 o inverso Além do Top 3, Sophie Rancic, Mannie Qin, Bettie Queen e Megara Mercure atenderam à premiação Títulos por Votação Popular Competidora / Jurado Título Megara Mercure Miss Congeniality Bettie Queen Miss Desistente Jorgety RayoLaser Miss Shade Sophie Rancic Miss P i Dai Dai Raymundo Rocha Melhor Jurado Top 10 Melhores Looks da Temporada Posição Competidora Tema 1ª Bárbara Boom Best Drag 2ª Bettie Queen Feiticeira 3ª Pamella Bamboo Irã 4ª Megara Mercure Feiticeira 5ª Glitterizer Feiticeira 6ª Freela Michelangelo 7ª Bettie Queen Genderfuck 8ª Bárbara Boom Pageant 9ª Belle Z. Boo Best Drag 10ª Bárbara Boom Netuno '''Top 10 Piores Looks da Temporada 2nd Runner-Up: Made IN Line 1st Runner-Up: Pamella Bamboo Vencedora da Season 1: Bárbara Boom Extras * Meet The Queens * Entradas * Hall Of Fame * Runway Bettie